The Gotham Rogues Take New York City
by Music-Is-Life-88
Summary: Joker is tired of Gotham, it's small boring and a man dressed like a bat keeps foiling his every plan. So he, along with Riddler, Scarecrow, Ivy, Mad Hatter, Two-Face and Harley decide to go to the city were dreams are made of and take it for themselves
1. I Have a Dream

The Gotham Rogues Take New York City

_**PROMO**_

Joker leaned against the padded wall of his cell, staring at the camera the was high in the corner watching his every move. He smiled at it, sure to show Sharpie all his teeth. His felt his makeup cracking. He had been back at Arkham for three days now, three days too many. He should be outside watching Gotham burn; watching Batman burn. The bat, always the bat. He had personally escorted the Joker back to Arkham and never failed to leaving without an affectionate punch to the face. But Joker kept smiling. One day, he'd win, the city his, Batman begging for mercy, one day.

The Joker is many things, people constantly changing their opinions from sadistic psychopath to insane terrorist. Both, he thought, were probably right, but one thing he was not was patient. He was tired executing plan after plan only to be foiled by the one man that could be crazier than him. He let a laugh flood the room. No, no one's crazier than him, but Bat's a close second. No, Joker is so insane he's probably the most person in all of Gotham. Ah yes, Gotham. His town, Arkham's town... Batman's town. No. No, he was done. Done planning excessively, failing miserably, and being taken down by a giant bat. He furrowed his brows. The fact that he couldn't itch his nose with this straight jacket didn't help his mood. He scanned over every plan in his head; ones he already did, ones that aren't completely thought, anything, he needed to do something. Then his face relaxed, his smile grew so much his scars ached, and then he laughed, LOUDLY. Nothing put a smile on Joker's face better than a brilliant plan.

His roaring laughter startled the guard outside his cell. The guard began pounding his fists on the clear wall, yelling at the Joker to shut up, but he didn't. He couldn't. A few minutes later, a team of four guards and two doctors came in. Two guards held Joker up, the other two controlling his kicking legs while the doctors prepared a sedative in a sharp syringe. His laughing died down to chuckling as darkness started creeping in from around him. _Perfect_, he thought, _I need a little more time to think._

**Chapter 1**

As part of some new doctor's 'Sane Citizen' plan, all the inmates must spend half an hour in the rec room socializing, however, none of the guards actually cared, so they through the inmates in and let them be, as long as they were peaceful. The rec room schedule was based on the levels. Today, at 11 am, it was Level 5's turn. Level 5 exclusively consisted of all Batman's most threatening enemies. Edward Nigma, aka the Riddler, sat in a broken blue armchair in the corner of the room. His red hair stayed in place, brushed neatly on his head, his green eyes scanned his crossword page as he wrote down the answers. He quickly glancing up and gave an approving nod to Dr. Jonathan Crane, also Scarecrow, as he took the chair opposite of Nigma. Crane moved his long brown hair out of his face and took the glasses off his piercing blue eyes to clean them. He grabbed a Sudoku book from the coffee table and began filling in squares. The two together were quite a pair. They were so different physically, including Edwards tall muscular body with chiseled features to Jonathan's equally as tall lanky one, yet so similar otherwise, both sharing their belief and respect in the greater and extraordinary power of the mind over the body. Proven further by the steroid infused imbeciles they were stuck with that couldn't do basic math or speak proper English.

Harvey Dent, now know as Two-Face, stood in the other corner flipping his coin in the air while examining everyone else in the room, mumbling quietly to himself to remember the people he's going to kill when he gets out. Harvey's hair was black and neat, while his other half was white sticking up at all angles on his burnt scalp. That half of his face was terribly burnt, now a sickly blue, his mouth always open showing teeth. His suit resembled his personality, white, formal and neat on one side, wacky and wild colours and patterns on the other. If they weren't joined together, no one would be able to tell that Two-Face and Gotham's White Knight were actually the same person. Reading a copy of _Through the Looking Glass_, Jervis Tetch sat next to Crane. Jervis was in fine spirits as Dr. Blakloch finally returned his hat, granted empty of his mind controlling devices, but he was happy none the less. His blond hair poked out from said signature top hat, and his blue eyes read and re-read the book with glee. As part of the new doctor's plan... Penelope Young... he believed her name was, any inmates that have behaved 'properly' get to have some of their -not dangerous- personal effects back.

On the couch next to him were Pamela Isley and Harleen Quinzel, better known as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn the Gotham Queens of Crime. They were chatting incessantly and watching the caged TV which, at the agreement and insistence of all the inmates, is permanently on the local news channel. Harley was bubbly today, jumping up and down in her seat excitedly as her blond pigtails bounced with her. She's always happy when her puddin' comes back. Everyone always tells her she's naive, that he never has and never will come back for her, but he does. She knows he gets captured on purpose, so he can come and see her. In her mind, it's the only reason he would get captured. It pains her when she sees him beaten up by Batman just for her. Her blue eyes sparkled as she giggled, thinking about him. _Love's a crazy thing._ Ivy brushed her fingers through her bushy red hair. Her emerald eyes stared at Harley with amusement. She was tired, not of her energetic friend's constant love sick ramblings, but because of her plants; they're dying, she could feel it. Them withering and wilting, crying out to her. She shook her head and returned her attention to Harley.

The doors of the rec room flew open dramatically. The Joker took one step forward standing straight, tall and authoritative. Then a guard, Officer Cash, pushed him forward. The Joker laughed as he stumbled. "Hands off the merchandise Cash." he spoke, a hint of playfulness in his tone. Cash sneered at him and looked around the room, disgusted. He spat on the floor and left. The Joker smoothed out his purple suit and straightened his tie. He looked over his shoulder, through a large window. There were five officers, none of them recognizable, therefore non-threatening and not important. Their backs were turned to the rec room since it was one of the most secure places in the building. Automatic lockdown, electric floors, and the nasty rumor of computerized machine guns hidden in the wall should anyone get out of control. Joker let out a small chuckle, perfect. "Ok kiddies, gather 'round and let Uncle J here tell you all a little story." he shouted as he pulled a chair out to join the others around the TV. Harley's head looked up, excited and intrigued as she watched Joker sit himself beside her. Ivy watched as he looked around, no one else even looked up to acknowledge his presence, well... except Harley.

She jumped into his lap, attacking him with kisses. "Aw puddin' I missed you so much! I knew you'd come back for me." She spoke in a high pitched voice, not stopping to take a breath. Joker pushed her off, slightly annoyed. She brushed it off and sat back on the couch. "So Mistah J, what's the plan this time?" After hearing those words, something in Joker's head clicked. If even Harley was noticing the rut they were in, it's time to change; time to win. Joker cleared his throat with once again no response from the other three inmates.

"Come on Ichabod, Jekyll and Hyde, Puzzles, get with the program!" Edward rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Joker. Jonathan, after filling in the last number on his puzzle, lazily did the same, fixing his glasses in an annoyed fashion. Joker fixed his gaze on Two-Face, still leaning against the wall. "You, ah, guys gonna join us?" he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Two-Face shook his head. "We're fine here."

Joker shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to the other villains. "I have a dream." he started.

"Already heard that one." Crane interrupted in a bored tone. He started to reach for his book again until Joker's hand slammed the on table.

"Oh, no you haven't." he responded, his voice dropping to a menacing tone, but bounced back. "Ladies, gents, Dents," he added the last part, looking to Two-Face. "rogues of Gotham as the media has cleverly named us, I see a city, down on its knees for us. In this city, we rule, everything and everyone." he paused, for dramatic effect. Harley whispered excitedly in Ivy's ear. "With this city, we won't be ignored. All of the people, in the WORLD," he threw his hands back and stood up from his chair, causing Harley to gasp. "would know, would fear us." he said slowly, focusing for a moment on the skeptical young doctor. "Oh, but best of all..." everyone including Edward -though he'd never admit it- leaned closer in anticipation for the rest. "no Batman." Everyone released their breathe, Two-Face chuckled.

"You're joking." he stated. "We've all tried, probably no one more than you, to kill Batman. Why this time, _this time_?" he added smugly.

Joker sighed, but kept his composure. "Let me put it this way. Nigma, the world's hardest riddle..."

"Who is Batman."

"No." Edward stared at him, shocked. "It's why are we here?"

"What?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

"That's crazy." Ivy added.

"Everything is. We're in a mad house, we're all mad here!" Jervis shouted from his seat.

"Ok, ok. Now that we've all established we're all completely nutters, think. If we can't take down Gotham, take down the Bat, then why do we keep doing it?" he stopped to let them take it all in. He suppressed another chuckle at their puzzled faces, mostly Edward's whose face was puzzled and extremely aggravated. "Plus, Gotham's LAME! Boring, barely on the map, and you know why? No one wants the wrong people to find out about this town. How the world's craziest killers are stuck in one spot, keep breaking out, and then defeated by a man dressed like a bat." Harley beamed at him, nodding vigorously. "So, how do we get our names out there? By going big. By taking over one of the most famous cities in good ol' U S of A. New York." This time, no one laughed.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this... but he's right." Crane said. "Why keep failing when we can win?"

"Make a name for ourselves..." Edward added, a small smirk creeping onto his face.

"Lots of people in New York, young, blond-"

"No Batman." Two-Face stated, cutting of Jervis.

Harley smiled. "What do ya say Red? Wanna take New York? Lots a parks there. Ya know, Central, Madison Square..." she asked, staring at her friend wit hopeful eyes.

Ivy sighed. "Fine." she said simply. She then turned to the Joker, glaring angrily at him. "But not because it's 'your great idea.' I'm doing it because there's nothing I can do for my plants if I'm stuck in here. New York is one of the biggest cities in the world with more people and machines, polluting and harming my babies."

Harley hugged her friend tightly and went to Joker's side, looking up at him with fluttering, dreamy eyes. "Ya know Mistah J, I've always wanted ta go to the Big Apple."

**A/N: Here it is, the first in the story which could be the first in a series. If anyone would mind PMing me about how to write Jervis/The Mad Hatter that would be appreciated. What you should know is that the characters are based on the cartoon 'Batman The Animated Series' except for Jonathan Crane, which I am taking from Batman Begins *yum* Also, the Doctors mentioned are from Batman comics (Blakloch) and Arkham Asylum video game (Penelope Young and well as officer Cash) Any review is appreciated, critiques are also welcome and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Also, this chapter seemed longer when I **

**a) Wrote it in my journal**

**and b) typed it on word as 'Print Layout' instead of 'Web Layout'**


	2. Breaking Out

The plan was brilliant, no one argued with that, but the beginning was always the most carefully thought out, yet quickly executed part of any plan. Breaking out. This time, much to most of the Rogues' dismay, their breakouts could not be anything too extravagant. Take out the guard and then meet out back to the get-away vehicle was all they had to do. Of course, that didn't mean they couldn't have any fun with it.

The newest guard went to his post in front of Joker's cell. All the other guards gave him warnings that he bribed, had a way with words; one warned him of a water pistol that shot out acid. No one knew how, or when, but if Joker wanted something, he got it. So it was up to him now to keep him behind bars this time. As he rounded the corner, he heard a low laugh coming from Joker's cell. Yes, they told him about the laughter. To stop it or forever be lost to insanity. He quickened his pace and looked into the cell through the clear bullet proof glass wall. There in the far corner, wrapped in a tattered blanket he sat on the bed, the only piece of furniture in any cell, laughing still. The guard felt his eye twitch, why was he doing this? He stopped himself, he knew why: diapers don't pay for themselves. He reached for his keycard and swiped it; the light on the machine turned yellow, indicating he had to enter the cod. Oh god, what was it again? 5... 'hahaha'

2... 'HAHAHA' "Shut up!"

2... '_Honey, you're never home'_ "HAHAHA"

5... "HAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP CLAIRE!"

"Oh, Cl_air_e? Is that your honey? Sounds like you two have some per-oblems"." The door slid open and the guard stepped into the padded room. It was entirely white, a soft squishy sound was made every step taken by the guard's steel toe boots on the pillow like floor. "I wouldn't take another step forward if I were you." The guard looked down and saw a set of three wind up teeth. When he looked back up, the Joker punched on him, tackling him to the ground. As he stood up, he took the guard's gun from his holster. "Let me tell you a joke. Once there was a man, whose wife was in labor..."

Edward once again knocked on the glass wall for the guard's attention. "What chyou want?"

"I need another crossword."

"Excuse me?" Edward repeated himself. "You just got one yesterday, how can you need a new one?"

"Are you questioning my capabilities?" Edward asked, his voice barely masking anger. "Just get me my crossword." he growled.

"Dude, it's one o'clock, why can't you crazies just sleep..." the guard mumbled as he walked slowly down the hall. When he came back, he swiped his security card and entered the code causing the door to immediately slide open. Edward was sitting on the bed, legs dangling off the side. His posture was perfect, his head held high and arms crossed impatiently. The guard rolled his eyes and walked over to him. "Here's your damn-"

"Riddle me this." Edward asked standing up quickly. Edward may have been 6', but the guard was easily 5 inches taller, at least. "What question can you never honestly answer yes to?" Before the guard could answer, Edward reached under his bed, pulling out his trademark question mark cane, bringing it over the guard's head. The guard's vision blurred as he feel limp onto the floor. "Are you asleep... or dead?"

All the guard wanted to do was take a piss. That's it, not much, Scarecrow was in a LOCKED cell, so why can't he? But _no_, because what does he find when he comes back? Crane, face down passed out. _I'm going to have hell to pay_. He raced and opened the door, kneeling beside the doctor. "Scarecrow...Doc...Crane?" Two hands reached up and grabbed his shoulders.

"The doctor isn't in right now," his leg came up to help throw the guard onto the bed. He took the pillow from under his head and shoved it on the guard's face. "But I assume he'd recommend plenty of bed rest." Once the body stopped flailing, he took the ring of keys from his belt loop. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe you have something of mine."

Jervis smiled as a familiar blonde stood outside his room. "Hello Anna." he greeted her from his spot behind the glass.

"Hello Jervis, I brought you the first Alice in Wonderland book." She said as the guard hastily let her in. "I have to say, I'm really proud of you. Your behavior has been exceptional," she handed him the book and sat on the foot of his bed. "I mean no yelling, no fighting, or obsessive babbling over-"

Jervis covered her mouth and nose with his hands. He leaned into her ear. "I know who I WAS when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since." he confessed. The guard ran in, gun drawn. Jervis shoved Anna's body in front of him as a shield. "Drop your weapon." he warned.

The guard did as he was told and Jervis kicked his face. The guard doubled over, holding his surely broken nose. "What the fuck! You insane son of a bitch."

"It's rude to make personal remarks." he shouted, taking the gun from the guard and finishing him off. Anna whimpered from under him. He flung her into the corner onto his bed. "Oh Alice..."

"I'm not Alice, Jervis." she said shakily, pressing herself closer to the wall with every step closer to her he took.

He looked at her and pondered a moment. He shook his head, no, no she wasn't. His eyes grew angry. She wasn't his Alice, how could he have been deceived. He pressed the barrel of the gun to her head. "Serpent." he spat at her.

"I-I'm n-n-not a serpent."

"Serpent I say again!" He took his finger off the trigger and brought the gun to her temple. Her body fell onto the bed, stains of red appearing from under her head.

Harley sat upside down on the bed, waiting for 'Mistah J' to come and get her. She twirled her blonde pigtail around her finger. Then, just like she always knew, Joker came and took out the guard in front of her cell and opened the door. She leaped up and into his arms. "Oh, puddin' that was fantastic!" She said, planting kisses all around his face. He smiled and dropped her on the ground. Harley stood up and dusted herself off. Then she looked over her puddin's shoulder and saw a guard with his gun pointed at his head. Harley's eyes grew large and smoke came out her ears. "Don't you DARE touch my puddin'!" she screamed. She grabbed Joker's shoulders and sprang herself over him, onto the guard. She took Joker's gun and fired at him, a little 'BANG!' sign stuck out. "Well hell, look. He pissed himself." She said, motioning to the guard lying on the floor in a state of shock. Joker laughed and put his arm around Harley's shoulders and smiled. "Ok, so here's the joke I told the guard," he said, as they stepped over the guard. Joker turned around and kicked the guard in the stomach. "Ok, so there was a man whose wife was in labor. He was very worried and when the doctor came out he asked the doctor if they were ok. The doctor said the wife was fine and gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The husband was so happy he ran into the maternity ward but his wife wasn't there. Ok, so ready for the punch line?"

Ivy sat in her glass dome, tracing patterns of vines and leaves on the windows. The female guard patrolling around her 'castle' was particularly angry today. Her steps thudded against the hard floor, her mouth in a painful looking scowl. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" The guard kept walking. "Come on, talk to me." The guard ignored her still. "Is it a man?" The guard stopped, a strand of brown hair poked out from her cap. She tucked it behind her ear and turned to Ivy. "Oh it is, isn't it?" The guard nodded her head.

"He was cheating on me; w-with my sister." She said, trying to suppress a stutter. She turned her back to Ivy, trying to regain her composure.

"That's the thing about men. They make you want them over and over again, and each time they hurt you like before." The guard looked up and nodded. She turned around to look at the criminal, who was leaning on the wall. "You know who's always there for you? Friends; I can be your friend. Let me be your friend." The guards eyes watered, her vision blurred, and her judgment was clouded by the truthful words coming from the inmate's mouth. She hesitantly took a step forward but spun around at the sound of another guard coming down the hall.

A male guard came and walked up to her. "Are you ok? I just got some reports that some of the inmates have broken out."

"Look at him; he thinks you can't protect yourself just because you're a _weak_ woman."

"What? What the hell is she talkin' about?"

The female guard glanced at the gun in her hand. "Do it." Ivy whispered; her voice was like a cool breeze blowing through the trees.

"Nicole, what-" his voice was cut off from the gun's blast. Nicole's hands trembled as she dropped the gun and went to free Ivy. As the door slid open, Ivy stepped out like a professional model and smiled at Nicole.

"Thanks. You know, I think I like you." Nicole smiled at this, until Harley ran down the hall to where the two girls were.

"Red come on, we gotta go. And no stow-a-ways." Harley exclaimed, glaring at the guard. Ivy sighed and snapped the guard's neck, following Harley out the door.

Harvey Dent's cell was different. The entire back wall was covered floor to ceiling with promotional campaign posters for Harvey Dent for DA. Half were wrecked, ripped and scratched up. The other half was perfect, spotless and neat. Dent himself was watching the chaos ensuing outside his cell. Was he sure he should do this? Leave his city, for New York? He was sure the others were waiting for him. Oh, his cell was already open, and he took care of the guard and his two friends, taking dual pistols as souvenirs. He was having second thoughts, or rather, two thoughts fighting each other in his head. "Shut up." He growled at himself. He looked at his coin. "Scratched, we leave. Smooth, we stay."

Harvey strode down the halls of Arkham, and there by the gates was a purple and green limo. The only ones visible were Harley poking out of the sunroof and the Joker who just rolled down the window. "Come on Harvey! Let's get up and go!" Harvey grunted and climbed in the back seat. "Ok, so there was a man whose wife was in labor. He was very worried and when the doctor came out he asked the doctor if they were ok. The doctor said the wife was fine and gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The husband was so happy he ran into the maternity ward but his wife wasn't there. Ok, so ready for the punch line? So the doctor and nurses yell 'APRIL FOOLS! YOUR WIFE IS DEAD AND YOUR BABY'S A SPASTIC!' HAHAHA!" The Joker's laughter rang through Gotham as they sped down the highway, leaving their old lives, city and foes behind.

**A/N: Hi! Here's the long awaited update *insert excuse here* I'll probably need to edit it eventually but I am actually proud of this. Shout out to Little Blonde Angel, my Mad Hatter adviser, DayDreamer015 for being my New York adviser, ninjapoke for blessing me with a review (love their stories, read them) and Something Written, because she rocks. **

**A/N 2: OK, so that very rude joke the joker said? I kinda stole that from the Arkham Asylum comic book because 1. I thought it fit and 2. I just wanted to let you know that I don't think I could ever make up something like that.**


	3. Day 1

"I can't believe this." Ivy hissed as they walked in the back alleys of New York City. When Joker pulled over in the middle of the road, he made them all jump out and start walking since the car would 'induce suspicion', and then he blew it up. Now they were walking in wet rat infested alleyways after robbing some clothing stores to get to their new home that Joker had put together. When the group finally arrived to the Broadway theatre Joker lead the way, Harley jumping up and down with excitement. He led them in through the back and down a dark set of stairs which were obviously not there before; everyone assumed that the Joker had someone prepare this for them. After Jonathan almost broke his leg when a step collapsed, Joker stopped them in front of a room that said JANITOR.

"Oh, clever!" Harley squealed, leaning on his shoulder affectionately.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Oh, _clever_." She repeated sarcasm dripping from her words.

Joker rolled his eyes and smirked, opening the door. Inside was completely dark and the only thing visible was the floor from the slit of light from the open door. Joker pulled a cord from a dangling light bulb and the room was immersed with light. It was large and had different sections coloured to match each person. Jervis' area was a dull gray lab, except overwhelmed with odd and Wonderland-esque furniture with a rather large coat rack for his hats. Two Face's was half white and half black on either side as well as the couch which was in the middle of the room. Against the wall was a Tommy gun on a plaque and a few Harvey Den posters. Ivy had the walls painted as a jungle and the ground was covered with plants. In a corner sat a large rock pond with a strange plant bathing in it. Jonathan's space resembled a high class office with test tubes and other science equipment on a metal table off to the side. Edward's was entirely green with question marks along the walls and on the floor. It also had a large desk and work table much like Jonathan except his table had many puzzles and equipment to build new ones. Jervis, Jonathan and Edward each had a wall dedicated to books. They all contained different science texts for their respective fields, Edward had a few puzzle books and mind twisters, Jonathan had some of Freud's works and Jervis had a section for fantasy and fiction novels. Harley had the smallest space, red and black with nothing in it but a chair and desk, right beside the Joker's area – since she'd spend all her time socializing with Ivy or flirting heavily with him. Speaking of the Joker, he had a purple and green colour scheme for furniture that looked straight out of a window display (not eliminating the possibly it COULD be.) He had just a very large desk himself with two Jack-In-The-Boxes on either side that no one would dare touch or go near. Behind the desk was a giant TV covering the entire four foot wall. "Who wants sports?" he asked, jumping into his 'office' chair, picking up a remote from the drawer.

To the immediate left of the entrance was a hallway where there was a kitchen, bathroom and bedrooms for everyone decorated in a similar fashion. Everyone immediately went to their 'stations'. Ivy went to care for plants and mix a strange potion like fluid to pour into the pond. Jonathan went to produce more fear gas while Edward moved like lighting, grabbing papers and scribbling the ideas that filled his head. Two Face was most calm, strolling around the new environment before him. He went to his desk and picked up the newspaper waiting happily there. Jervis had glasses that served as a magnifying glass and was bent over his table with many small tools, fixing his mind control cards. Harley was spinning around in her chair giggling as the Joker had a hushed conversation with some of his henchmen about God knew what. One thing was certain; tomorrow was going to be an interesting day for New York.

**A/N: Ok, so I feel that I needed to give you guys a faster update so here's what I came up with instead of doing homework! It's very short, probably the shortest thing I ever wrote, but it's an important filler chapter. Actually, not as important as some other points in the story but…ok you get it. So, two things to clear up: 1. In the last chapter, Jervis did NOT kill Anna, he just roughly knocked her out ;) and 2. Obviously, there is *sadly* no evil Gotham Rogues lair under a Broadway theatre, but hey, Joker wanted it, he got it.**


	4. Day 2

**Chapter 4**

Edward sat on a bench looking at the people passing in front of Tiffany's. He straightened his red bow tie and took a sip of his coffee, trying to find worthy people for his genius riddles. His ensemble of course was more pedestrian, consisting of his white button up shirt, his red suspenders and blue dress pants. He tapped his black Italian leather shoes together as his mind flooded with questions. _Why are you wearing this? This is what you wore when you got fired_. He shook the thought from his head; true he was fired, but he would have eventually quit working for a man who was as beneath him as his former employer was. He continued to ponder why the intelligent people always seemed to be below the Neanderthals on the working class pyramid. Of course, he was fine now. Better then fine in fact as his boss learned his lesson and he was finally free of the bonds of mediocrity. Wishing to get his spirits high again, he switched his train of thought from questions to praise. _I'm the most intelligent man on this spinning hunk of space rock. I no longer serve anyone… unless you count-_

He had sat there for two straight hours until the three people he required appeared almost simultaneously. A woman with raven black hair was yelling into a cellphone. Her nostrils were flaring and her brown eyes darted quickly across the page as she wrote vigorously on her clipboard. Edward smirked to himself and flicked a small tracking chip onto her clothing that he borrowed from Jervis Tetch. Afterwards, coming out of Tiffany's was a man in a fine, wrinkle free suit. His head was showing signs of grey at the roots as he looked both ways, his eyes covered with aviators, before merging into the crowd but not before Edward threw a chip skilfully on him as well. Now he just needed one more person who happened to step clumsily out of a taxi beside him. He was balding, covered by a bad comb over, and his glasses had tape around the nose piece. He was more heavy set and his face turned red as he tripped on Edward's foot, sending the papers in his hands flying and coffee falling onto his white shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry." Edward said, placing his hand, and a chip, on the man's elbow.

"Oh, uh, it's, uh, ok. My fault." He stammered as he ran to chase his papers flowing in the wind.

Edward smiled to himself, a job well done. Well of course it was; it was _his_ job and _he_ did it. He took the clumsy man's taxi and went to the intersection closest to their new hideout. When he descended the stairs carefully avoiding the now missing step that Jonathan broke, he sat in his chair and went onto his computer. He pulled up the software that tracked his competitors and watched the red, blue and yellow dots move around on the screen. Then he grabbed the scissors out of the top left drawer where it always is and stole the newspaper off Harvey's desk. He proceeded to skilfully cut out letters and used glue to paste them onto green construction paper, creating juvenile pictures and effects in case they were even more dimwitted then he feared. When he finished, he was tempted to dance around with glee, but of course restrained himself. Poor choice of words, he needn't restrain himself. As; if he didn't want to do or think something, he didn't. He smiled proudly at himself for having a more advanced mind and self-control then others. He wanted to send them their first clues, but he couldn't. He had to wait until it was evening, find out where they live then send his henchmen to give it to them, of course leaving them to follow them around with cameras. _'Others,'_ he thought '_would have too idiotic to realise they wouldn't wear the same clothes every day. They probably would have thought they all had heart attacks and died.' _So with that ego boosting thought in mind, he shut his eyes; counting the seconds backwards until it was six o'clock when people tended to return home from their typical nine to five work day lives.

Harley smirked under her police hat as she pretending to drag her puddin' towards the front desk of the Empire State Building. When they got there, Joker jumped onto the desk and shouted to the crowd of people. "Hello New YORK! Nobody panic, but don't move, and don't try anything…" he leaned in for a whisper "I have a bomb." The crowds erupted into a panic. The police officers and security guards lifted their heads to reveal clown masks. They went over and barricaded the doors, blocking all the exits. Joker pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket and held it barrel up in the air, his finger squeezed the trigger and the shot flew up through the ceiling, a woman released a scream and the room was silent once again. "Jeez, I tell you guys to stay calm and look what happened? Now, let's try again. Shut up and _sit down_." He commanded his voice dropping.

Everyone sat down and all that was heard was a baby crying. Joker's eyes zoomed across everyone in the room, until they rested on a young woman in the corner hushing a baby in her arms. He chuckled lightly as he sauntered over to her. "Now I believe I said **shut up** and **sit down.**" He stated, reaching for the baby. The woman smacked his hand away and placed the baby in its stroller. "Well, I don't think… that was very _smart_!" he shouted, slapping her across the face. The woman's eyes were watering but she stood back up, mumbling angrily something in a language unfamiliar to the Joker. He took his revolver out again and caressed it laughing; he then aimed it at her. "Sorry sweets, I only speak English." He shot her in the chest, her hand instinctively reached for her heart as she tumbled to the floor. Joker turned to look at everyone else in the room. "See? The way I see it, is that if _you all_ were less like you and more how I _want_ you to be, these problems wouldn't _arise._" He explained walking back to his stage as Harley picked up the baby and began to coo at it, wiggling her finger in front of its little face.

"So," he continued, hopping back on the desk "here's what we're gonna-" he was cut off by the elevator's ding. Everyone turned their heads to see a young man whose face paled at the sight in front of his eyes. "DING!" Joker shouted running over to the man. "We've got mail!" he continued, draping his arm around the man's shoulders. "Harley, did we not remember to turn off the power?" he questioned as she raised her head from looking at the baby. She giggled and, baby in arms, went to turn off everything. "So, we're going to play a game, because…well," he chuckled "**EVERYONE** loves _games_."

**A/N: Ok, so this is just getting into what the Rogues are up to in New York, New York. Next chapter we will continue with Edward's magical adventure and get into Jonny Boy's plans. So, Edward's going to be in the next two chapters while the other person is Johnny *whose 'adventure' I think you'll all love (those who review will get a hint as to what he does, it's one word but you should be able to guess) and then the chapter after that is Ivy. This story will only be ten chapters long before I decide **_**something**_** happens and what happens to them So R&R, hope you enjoyed this one! **


	5. Day 3

Jonathan Crane leaned against the yellow brick wall and looked down at his suitcase. The blaring noises of car horns and police sirens filled his ears. He clicked the case open and discretely took the burlap sack out of his case and replaced it with his glasses. He already had the back door and windows locked, now he just had to walk in and make sure no one moved**. And then the good part**. He placed his mask over his head and walked quietly into the store, pushing the leaving customer out the door in a hurry. He then locked the door and closed the blinds on the windows. "**Do as I say and nobody gets hurt." **Scarecrow said in a grave tone. A group of teen girls were whimpering in the corner, text books were being used as coasters and cell phone were open and vibrating on their abandoned chairs. Five of them in total, and they were all whimpering and one was sobbing into another one's shoulder. Scarecrow inhaled the scent of sweat and tears; the fear in the air was his drug. "**Don't cry; I haven't done anything yet.**" He bent down next to one of them to brush some red hair that had stuck to her tear stained faced. The girl let go of a small scream that filled his ears. "**Don't lose your voice, you haven't even **_**started**_** screaming."** _Get to the point, spray them!_

**Someone's impatient**

_Like you want it any less._

"Everyone listen carefully, you'll go where I want you to go and stay quiet." He then directed some customers underneath the covered window, some in front of the doors; should the police decide to crash the party, they'd crush the guests. Then he herded the rest of the customs along the walls near under the air conditioners and beside the vents. "Now, **now we can get started**." Pushing a button in his case, a hissing sound emitted from backroom and white mist came peeking through the vents and air conditioners.

"Wha-what's going on?" a barista stuttered holding her head still. Scarecrow took a pistol from his jacket and shot her.

_That was a tad irrational and uncalled for._ "**I said not to talk yet.**" He responded more to Jonathan rather than the others in the room to explain his actions. He turned to the group of teen girls as one dug violently and noisily through her purse, wheezing. Scarecrow grabbed the bag from her clawing hands and threw it at the counter at the other end of the room.

"Please, I need my inhaler." The girl wheezed. Scarecrow was going to shoot her too until she rolled back on the floor clutching her throat. He looked over and everyone's eyes grew wide. Then it began.

He was swimming in the pool of screams inside the Starbucks, walking around the room with an aura of confidence that he loved having; he examined each of the patients in the room, because that's all they were, patients of the asylum known as Earth. He walked over to an elderly man who was clawing at the air. "Too deep, get me out, I'm still alive, help me!" Being buried alive, a fear expressed in some of Edgar Allan Poe's works.

Next he went to the barista who was in the fetal-position, rocking slowly back and forth. "So dark, so cold, I c-c-can't see." Afraid of the dark, usually not fear of the darkness itself, but fear of possible or imagined dangers concealed by the darkness.

His smile grew as he walked to the group of teen girls. The one with asthma was undoubtedly dead, sprawled on the floor with her hands strangling herself and eyes rolled back to her head. The other three were an interesting sight though, two blondes one brunette. The brunette was kicking the other girls away from her if they got too close. "Gross, disgusting, crawling all over you, inside you, stay AWAY!" she screamed, throwing a pillow at Scarecrow as he touched her arm. He roughly grabbed her neck and threw her across the floor, causing her to scream with the others, but she just went back to whimpering and kicking people away so she wouldn't be infected with their germs, _Mysophobia_, so he shot her skull, her blood splashing on a man who began scream uncontrollably. _Fear of blood_.

Walking back to the other two girls, one was covering herself and pleading in between sobs and screams. "Daddy, please don't, it's not right, please don't…"

The other was standing up and spinning around waving her arms looking like a bad dancer. "GET THEM OFF ME!"

Jonathan grabbed her and faced her. "Get what off?"

Her face paled at his sight and she screamed far louder than before. "Spiders!"

He laughed as he let her go; she stumbled into the wall but didn't stop trying to push the imaginary arachnids off her body. "You're both pathetic. I bet you four were so _**popular**_, bet you'd laugh at **everyone** **who was beneath you, spread lies about your enemies, spread lies about your friends.**" He bent down to the girl covering herself and moved her arms, making her feel exposed. She let out another blood curdling scream. "**I know that no one will miss little skanks like you.** In fact, they'll thank me."

A rather well built man, no older than 30, was screaming shrilly on the ground, crying for his mommy to hold him and not let him fall. "**Tough guy like you** afraid of heights? How many girls… **do you think you'd get if they saw you right now**?" he eyed the ring on the man's left hand. "**Well, isn't that interesting considering you were hitting on the barista when I walked in…** looks like your wife would thank me too, the world would thank me **for getting rid of all you scum**!" He jumped onto the table in the center, arms up in power. This experiment, this moment, was going more successfully than he could have imagined, he couldn't help but smile as he replaced the faces of these useless sacks of meat with the faces of his old high school classmates. He walked behind the counter at the front of the store and poured himself a small cup of coffee and grabbed a piece of cake from the display case. He then sank into one of the soft, cushiony chairs where the group of girls sat and watched, just watched and listened to the screams of fear while taking a sip of coffee. He smiled smugly to himself and inhaled deeply. For a moment he almost felt sorry for these people –most of which had either passed out or died- they were just in the wrong Starbucks at the wrong time. He let the thought pass; it was probably just the coffee talking.

The room became dyed with blue and red as the screams were drowned out by police sirens. Scarecrow's face grew angry as he stood up and grabbed his briefcase, making sure he left nothing behind. Wouldn't want the police to know who to look for, until he had his own house to hide from them since, knowing the Joker, their current residence was probably at jeopardy. "This has been fun; let's make another appointment… **if any of you survive**."

Angie was nervous, her stomach was queasy and her body was sweating as she walked into her office building. Ever since yesterday two men in green were following her around and she received a note in a green envelope. Inside was just a bunch of rubbish; words that didn't make sense the way the sentence laid them out, a stupid riddle; so she threw it out. Her heels clicked each step she took making matching the beating of her heart. They couldn't have followed her inside, she decided as she shakily pressed the elevator's button for the 10th floor. She lightly slapped her hand to get it to calm down but found they were both shaking, as were her weak knees. The elevator's light flickered before going out completely. Angie screamed and fell onto her knees as the elevator jutted to a stop, she reached up to grab the phone and call for help when she noticed that she was stuck on floor 6. Her family believed in silly myths, bad luck, and God; stupid wishes Angie herself swore she wouldn't blind herself with. But at that moment, her mascara running down her cheeks while she was stuck on the devil's floor, she began to pray. "Our Father, who-"

"_No need for that Ms. Galliano. There's no one listening but me and while I AM superior to you in every way, I wouldn't go so far as to call myself a god; modesty is so hard to find these days, don't you think?" _She tried speaking, but her mouth just hung open, she tasted her salty tears as they crept in._ "Now, I believe you threw away my puzzle. That wasn't very nice. I worked HARD on that." _The man's voice turned angry and she whimpered, but he's cool demeanour returned. "_So, my associates were kind enough to fetch it again for you. You wouldn't want to lose it this time, it just so happens your life, and my enjoyment, depend on it." _The trap door on the ceiling opened and the familiar green envelope fell down gracefully, spinning round like a leaf in autumn. She stared at it before slowly grabbed it. _"Now hopefully this next step won't be too hard for you or you have no hopes in finishing the game. I want you to OPEN IT."_ She let small sobs escape as she started to tear the envelope open. "_NO! Carefully, slowly, from the bottom."_ She grabbed the flap and slowly as the voice instructed, lifted it up, trying for her life not to rip the green paper. Inside was a lighter green cue card. _"Now, this is the easiest part. Read it."_

I drift forever with the current  
>down these long canals they've made<br>Tame, yet wild, I run elusive  
>Multitasking to your aid.<br>Before I came, the world was darker  
>Colder, sometimes, rougher, true<br>But though I might make living easy,  
>I'm good at killing people too.<p>

"I-I don't understand…"

The man sighed deeply. "_It's. A. Riddle. Solve it."_ Angie stared at the paper, going over the cursive printed words over and over. "_Let's try it this way: one minute on the clock before the cord to this elevator 'accidently' snaps."_

_Water?_ She thought _No, it's doesn't fit with the world being darker. Light? Wait! _"Electricity!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. As soon as the answer escaped her mouth, the elevator sprang back to life, continuing up to its original destination. "Thank you, oh god thank you."

"_You're welcome. Now do you understand the power that I have? The power over __you__ that I have? Now, I suggest that you either freshen up or come up with a good excuse as to why you seem to lack grooming skills because we wouldn't want anyone else to know about this, would we?" _She shook her head slowly while she roughly tried to scrub her smudged makeup off. _"I didn't think so. So, until next time." _Then the elevator doors opened with a sickening screech. Angie stumbled out and the voice's threat rattling inside her brain, stuck. Soon she was swarmed by people asking is she was ok; but she couldn't hear their words as she was too focused on the two men in green placing a parchment on her desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later

Angie peeked out of her dusty blinds outside her window. They were still there, inside their large black car watching encase she decided to leave. She locked herself in her apartment terrified of the game she was caught in, being forced to play and move around like a useless pawn. The newest envelope had three items, the first was a sticky note stating the answer to the riddle was a hint of the location in the picture the note was attached to and that she had to go there tomorrow at 1. The picture was terribly blurred and virtually unrecognisable except the lights in certain places made it obvious it was a building of sorts. The third item was another riddle, this one as carefully written as the last.

In a land where **love is like a red**,  
>in fancy clothes are people clad<br>You will enter on the day after next  
>One pm where the dances are had.<p>

The word 'land' was underlined and 'love is as red' were printed in capitalized letters. Love is like a red… well love is like a red red rose. Rose…land. Roseland ballroom, people dress up and go there to dance or they used to; Angie thought this person to be either not from around here or disconnected with the local news and information of landmarks. She rubbed her tired eyes and went into her room to get some rest, afraid of the challenges to come tomorrow. She opened her wardrobe to get her pyjamas and screamed. Carved on the inside of the doors was one word on each: WEAR and GREEN.

Larry sat at an unbalanced table inside his favorite small corner café and combed his fingers through his greying hair. His coffee and scone left untouched as he fiddled with the green paper in his hands. The fresh blank ink stained his thumbs as they pressed down roughly on the paper, holding it in a death grip. On the strange paper, forced upon him by two men in green, was a riddle and under the riddle were the words 'OR ELSE' and then a date and time which was set to two days ahead at midnight and Larry had no intension to find out what happens.

Kings and queens may cling to power  
>and the jester's got his call<br>But, as you may all discover,  
>the common one outranks them all<p>

"What the hell does that even _mean_?" he whispered to himself, placing the paper on the table to finally take a sip of his now cold coffee. He pressed his clenched fists against his head and squinted his eyes, looking for the hidden meaning in between the lines. He was being shown up, by a piece of paper; realising this, everything around him became irritating. The people walking around, conversing and laughing, the coffee machine hissing while it steams the milk, the coffee bean grinder revving and the sound of the stapler putting up a new poster on the bulletin board made his brain ache. He looked up with raging eyes and glared at the woman who walked happily away from the bulletin board, stapler in hand along with dozens of flyers. His eyes were drawn to the newly posted piece of paper coloured black with eye-catching fluorescent green and pink shapes. The font was bold and contemporary in orange that was inviting and fun, which read:

'GRAND RE-OPENING  
>ACE IN THE HOLE GOLF COURSE WITH CASINO<br>FIRST 100 GET IN FREE THIS WEEKEND ONLY'

Peter took off his glasses and fixed the tape around the nose piece again as he raced through the crowds of people walking down the sidewalk. The envelope in his hands sent a wave of adrenaline through his body every time he read it. His life was exciting now, _he_ was exciting now. The riddle on the paper was remarkably easy for him, as he raced to his destination.

Until I am measured  
>I am not known,<br>Yet how you miss me  
>When I have flown.<br>Surrounded by four walls of equal length  
>In the center is the next clue to showing your strength.<p>

Peter took off his glasses and fixed the tape around the nose piece again as he raced through the crowds of people walking down the sidewalk. The envelope in his hands sent a wave of adrenaline through his body every time he read it. His life was exciting now, _he_ was exciting now. The riddle on the paper was remarkably easy for him, as he raced to his destination of Times Square.

**A/N**: Ok, so first things first: Peter's section is small and crappy because it's just not his time to be important yet, but at least the chapter itself is long. So, if you go to the Chapter select in the top corner, you'll notice that they have names, specifically Chapters 3, 4 and this one as the days in NYC this is important because of showing the timeline and later I'm explaining what happened at the Empire State building and I'm doing it in kind of a flash back… well, you'll see. So Anyways I'm back from my vacation and am here to deliver magical stories to the good little boys and girls on Fanfiction Since I can't charge you money, I'll need reviews in order to continue updating. I'm so funny, aren't I? No, I didn't think so either… and Joker though HIS jokes were bad… So last thing to say is next chapter is Riddler again and Ivy, take a guess as to what she does. Seriously, guess.


	6. Day 4

Stepping outside in an ugly lime green spaghetti strap dress that clashed with her eyes and didn't even begin to flatter her thin legs, Angie was pulled into the back of the black Mercedes Benz. The green goons sat in the front and drove her to her destination. Her breath was shaky and her feet were cramping from the heels she had on, which were the only ones she had that matched her dress. She was unsure of why she bothered with the displays of vanity; maybe she hoped she was picked for a reason, that she was chosen by a man, a man who wanted their first meeting to be a magical memory. Or perhaps she was more desperate than she realised. Outside the window, police cars were driving past every few seconds, a cop car parked on every street corner with officers patrolling along the sidewalks which made her more and less nervous at the same time. _At least rescue will be just a scream away_.

The car stopped abruptly and the door flew open. She slowly stepped out and headed to the front entrance, until the two men pushed her to the back entrance. Inside was dark and empty, but from the ceiling hung green banners with arrows. Despite her internal protests, she followed them to the basement into what was possibly the smallest room in the 'world's greatest ballroom'. In the center of the room were a table and two chairs, one of wood and the other of green fabric. "Have a seat." She recognised the voice from behind her instantly, the man from the elevator. She turned around but a green gloved hand squeezed her shoulder and something cold pressed against her head. "Have. A. Seat." She breathed in sharply and walked to the wooden chair. The man stuck to the shadows before sitting in the chair across from her. She examined him; he wore green pretty much everything, suit, gloves, hat, but oddly he sported a purple mask. In his hand was a golden cane with a question mark on the top. He sat straight with a confident and high-and-mighty demeanor. He slid another green envelope across the table. "I'm quite pleased about how you've solved my little puzzles; you've reached just below my expectations of a kindergartener. Try this on for size."

A woman shoots her husband, then holds him under water for five minutes. Finally, she hangs him. Five minutes later they enjoy a wonderful dinner together. How can this be?

She sniffed and looked up at the man's smug face. He was now holding the cane in both hands with his feet on the rotting table. "I-I don't understand-"

"Again, it's a riddle. And I didn't expect you to, I knew you wouldn't. In fact, I was planning on it. Now, I'll give you one last chance, flip the paper over." She did so and read the new riddle as fast as she could through her tear filled eyes.

What question can you never honestly answer yes to?

She looked up and stared down the barrel of a revolver, the last thing she'd ever see. The revolver, the green man, his evil smile and the feel of the hard floor as she fell back from her chair into a pool of her own blood.

Some described the New York Botanical Gardens as the most beautiful. The flowers of different cultures and colors blossomed with life and happiness. As the rays of light hit each one and drops of water landing picturesquely perfect on leafs and petals they sang. A particular couple walked down one of the paths and brightened up the already sunny day. They held each other close with fingers laced together. They walked in synchronization with beaming smiles and love filled eyes. AN old man walked by them and it warmed his heart to see that sight; reminded him of his wife and what they used to do. The young man let go of his fiancée and bent down to pick a bright blue flower from the ground. "It matches your eyes." He whispered to her, kissing her ear. She giggled but then the giggles turned to screams as the plant's stem began to wrap around her arm, working its way squeezing her torso to a point of suffocation.

"Now it matches **you**." Poison Ivy was placed gently on the ground by a giant vine. She willed the plant to extend its grasp onto the young man around the neck lifting him high in the air. The woman screamed and the flower's leaf pressed against her mouth rendering her unable to speak or take in oxygen through her mouth. "How do you feel being picked out of the ground? DO you think it's romantic to have your body ripped from where it belongs?"

The old man's head stuck out of a closed plant, his broken cane lay on the ground in two pieces beside him. Ivy almost glided over and caressed the side of his face. "And how do _you_ feel, trampling innocent flowers with that nasty cane of yours? Leaving them as crippled as you won't make you feel better." Ivy looked up to see all the people wrapped up in vines or trapped in flowers and bushes. The trees rose higher than ever before above their heads, creating a jungle canopy. The flowers were releasing their normally sweet scent so rapidly that the air was becoming un-breathable, but no more un-breathable than the air for the plants with the pollution from cars and buildings.

"Please, I have a family." A woman shouted from her cage made of a rose bush. Ivy walked over to her and grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her closer, the woman's skin being punctured on the sharp thorns. "And the plants you trample, the spores you breathe in and kill, they have families too. Soon all of Manhattan will come to realise the error of their ways, their misjudgment of all my babies. Nature is eternal, forever, all of your lives are meaningless, soon to end anyways."

As she stroked her plants lovingly, an engine stopped from behind her. She turned around and saw a worker jumping out of a riding mower falling onto the ground. He used his arms and legs to push himself backwards as he tried to get away from the green woman's angry gaze. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit." He keep saying, first as a whisper then growing louder. Ivy clenched her hands together and beckoned the grass below him wrap around him, trapping him like a cocoon helplessly wriggling. Then with a raise of her arms a large root burst from underground and fell onto the mower, crushing it. Pieces flew and one blade hit one of the large vines. Ivy grasped her arm and cried out, for any pain her babies felt, she felt too. Her entire body began to burn and invisible cuts pained her. Outside the small 'jungle' she created, officials and volunteer civilians were spraying the plants with plant poison and cutting them with weed whackers and any sharp object they had from small kitchen knives to a group of college students shooting at a few vines with guns.

She knew she had to retreat, return things to the way they were and they'd stop punishing her babies. "I'm sorry darlings, mommy should be punished, not you." And with these words the plants began to shrink, wriggling back to their small, non-lethal states. Ivy walked to the engaged couple and looked the man in the eye. "But _you_, you _should_ be punished, you committed murder and I have all of these people as witnesses." She held open her hand and a green danger formed in her palm.

"Yo-you can't _kill_ me, or else… you'd-you'd commit murder with everyone as a witness." Ivy smiled and batted her eyes, she leaned over to him and pecked him on the mouth. His pupils dilated and a grin appeared on his now vacant face.

"Of course dear, thank you. You must really care about me, right?" He nodded and she held her hand out to him. He took it and grabbed the plant dagger. "If you really cared about me, you'd do anything to make sure I didn't get in trouble, right?" He nodded again and raised the dagger to his heart, plunging it deep into him. The blood spurted out in a horrific way to the bystanders as his dead body soon disappeared into the ground, becoming one with the soil. Before leaving, Ivy walked to the woman who was standing frozen in shock. "You don't need that man, you could do so much better."

**A/N:** Mmmmkay. So there ya have it, Angie is dead and desperate, poor thing. Now next chapter we're gonna take a break from the Riddler *which is painful for me to say since he's my favorite ) and seeing **two **new** faces**: Mad Hatter *As I'm sure a few of you will like* and guess the other, it doesn't take a Riddler or a Sherlock to figure out my sad pathetic riddle over there. So please review, until next time!


	7. Day 5

New York Supreme Court

Case of Hudson v Airity

Day 2

The Accused's Defence

Judge Watson sat straight with a stone face looking over the court room. The defence, Mr. Hudson a thin balding man in his thirties, sat with an angry look on his face. The jury was anxious as everyone else in the room. The back doors opened, flashes of cameras and the loud voices of reporters came through as the accused, Mr. Airity, walked in, hands cuffed behind his back, dressed in an orange jumpsuit fresh from prison. The judge sighed, sometimes the scum he saw come through those doors made him sick. The judge watched for a minute as the lawyers argued, everyone talking as if this was a regular day, sadly for Judge Watson, it was. "Ok, order." He slammed the gavel down a few times, silence in the room. "Today, continuation of the case Hudson v Airity, we listen to the accused defence.

Everyone's heads snapped to the back of the room were a sound was coming from the hall, loud and repeating. Then the doors opened, but there was not flashed or voices, the blood was seen on the floor as well as the dead body of a security guard and reporter barely visible to some. Three men walked in, the two on the sides stopped at the door and stood guard, wearing half masks and holding sub-machine guns. The one in the middle walked forward with confidence and dual pistol in each hand, one in his severely burnt hand. Half his face looked the same, a gross sickly blue with white hair messy compared to the slicked black hair of his counter-part. "You have the right to remain silent; anything you say will be used **as an excuse to shoot your damn head off**." A few people whimpered, Mr. Hudson, unwisely, became angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Call me Two-Face, and we'd advise you to sit down before **one of these bullets goes into that wrinkled head of yours."** Mr. Hudson became scared and slunk back down. No one moved, no one knew what to do, so they waited for the mad man to give orders. Two-Face turned to the judge. "Well?" Watson stuttered, unsure of what to do still. "**Goddamn it **aren't you going to call me forward, to defend my client?"

"M-Mr. Airity? H-he has a representative."

Two-Face turned to the short man with glasses cowering under the table who was supposed to defend the state renowned criminal. He pulled him out and shot him. "You were **saying?"**

"T-the court recognises M-Mr. Two Face?"

Two-Face flipped his coin and looked down, clean heads. "Harvey Dent, at the moment."

"R-right, Mr. Dent, w-would you-" Two-Face held up his hand.

"**Shut up**. Have to read the case files." He explained, shooting the lock off the briefcase of the now dead lawyer. He skimmed over the file and scoffed. "Firstly, our client here isn't responsible for the fires, he was intoxicated **and his finger slipped on the lighter switch.**" Mr. Hudson scoffed and in a flash, Two-Face had him in a choke hold. "**Accidents. HAPPEN."**

As all this happened, Judge Watson was having a moral battle, letting this psycho run his courtroom was wrong, but then again, wasn't the possibility of every getting shot –including himself- worse? His theory was tested though, when a terrified woman, eighteen and excited about getting to fulfill her American duties ran to the doors, shouting pleas and screaming for mercy, before she put her hand on the door knob she was shot down. "**Yeah, so if you value you're life, **_**don't do **__**that**_." He walked back to the files and scrolled his finger down the list. "**What else did this crazy do…ah!** If Mr. Hudson here was coming at him with a kitchen knife, then of course he had to shoot. What would have happened if he didn't, it was self defense."

"B-b-but he was robbing me." Mr. Hudson spoke with a new found sense of fear, and most people would agree he needed it.

"**Doesn't mean you have to come at the guy with a god damn knife Crazy Larry.**" The worst part about that day, was that at that moment, someone in the court room, the identity never to be known, had actually laughed. Morals were being question, the line of right and wrong blurred, good bad became muddled and unclear. "**Making you have a whole new look on life, isn't it? **Not for me, I got it, good and bad, right and wrong, all sorted out for me." He held his coin for the people to see, this was his goal, to make people look at things his way, their right and wrong, good and bad, black and white had some grey, and how could you live a real life if you're unsure? "Finally, the **rape** and **murder** of the **now** late Mrs. Hudson-"

"How are you going to defend that?" The judge finally spoke, coming out from the wild ride his train of thought was taking him on. Harvey actually looked surprised and Two-Face twitched a small smile.

"She asked for it." The only words the jail-clad criminal spoke at all since he was arrested. Two-Face looked to him and pointed at him, turning back to the jury.

"**You heard the man, she**_** asked**_** for it, give him a god damn laminated certificate of jack-assery.**" He slammed his fists on the table of Mr. Airity "**Listen **_**Morris**_**, set a couple fires, rob a few guys, kill a few idiots I won't stop you, **but to that and then say she asked for it? You're insane**." **Harvey turned to the judge. "My client pleads insanity."

"Well which is it, insanity or innocent?"

Harvey reached into his pocket. "Clean, he's innocent and he goes free, scratched; we shoot up every worthless piece of 'law abiding' meat in this polluted court house."

He watched her again, sitting on the bench reading a Lewis Carroll novel. Her blonde hair was tied up, and he didn't really like that, when they were together he would make sure she'd always keep it down, and give her the brush of a queen, a white queen. Her hair would be to flow long like a river, like that from the white queen in the movie. He did actually like the new movie, everything except the Alice. That was not his Alice, no, this was his Alice. He would write a book, about him and his hats, and his tea, and his Alice. It would start at the beginning and end at the end with a lot of middle, and it immortalise the beauty of his Alice forever.

Jervis Tetch cursed the wind as it blew leaves from the tree he hid in, down into her hair, her perfect golden mane, but she just picked them out and continued reading. That was his Alice. Today he'd do it, show himself to her and then they'd run away and be happy, wearing hats and drinking tea. As prepared himself to slide down, gracefully and in a manner that she'd laugh at his quirkiness, a man ran up to her and scooped her in his arms. "Alice! Come on, let's go to the apartment!"

Alice, his Alice, laughed. "In a hurry are we?" Jervis growled. That was his Alice, HIS Alice that man was talking suggestively to, caressing her in places that he _**really**_ shouldn't. Jervis followed them, skillfully, never caught, invisible and grinning like a Cheshire cat; oh how his Alice would be proud. He followed then into the apartment and watches him throw her onto the couch. She giggled, but he knew she didn't mean it. Jervis saw him reach for her shirt and he couldn't take it. He jump at him, taking a knife from his jacket pocket and attacking, like a Jabberwocky provoked. No, he wasn't the Jabberwocky, this imposter was. Jervis stood up and frowned; the suit he picked out especially for this day, was quite ruined. He wouldn't let that ruin the day, mind you, a few challenges were overcome and now he could continue.

His Alice was sitting on the couch screaming. She reached for the phone but he grabbed her hand, he feared too roughly. "My Alice, I'm here for you, let's go off and wear hats and drink tea." She screamed again. He frowned. "Do you think I've gone round the bend?"

"You're fucking crazy!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, but I'll tell you a secret, all the best people are." He grabbed her and pulled her to the door, looking back down at the slain Jabberwocky. He used his white gloves to scoop up some blood from the floor and examined it. "The rule is, jam tomorrow and jam yesterday-but never jam today." While he was distracted, Alice pulled herself from his grip and ran to door, she stopped and looked at the small.

"What the hell is your problem, you monster! You evil, ungodly monster! My name isn't Alice, no one can call me that except James!"

"Speak English!' said the Hatter. "I don't know the meaning of half those long words, and I don't believe you do either!"

She screamed angrily and opened the door, only to be spray by some gas. She double back and screamed more, shrieking like a banshee. Hatter looked up and saw Scarecrow. "She wasn't Alice. Why couldn't she be Alice?"

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and motioned for him to come with him back to Broadway. "Perhaps next time Tetch."

Hatter shook his head, his large hat falling in front of his eyes. "No, I fear I could not go on." Of course, Jonathan knew better, he always said this, and if you give it a week and there'd be a new Alice. He hoped Jervis would find the right Alice one day, **so he could stop wasting gas to fix his mistakes**. "Say, do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" **Oh god.**

**A/N:** I just realised, since I do Scarecrow in bold, it's like he's writing the authors notes! Well, it looks like it. So, I really hope I got Jervis ok… and I'm sorry this chapter is a tad shorter. Also, I think some of Harvey/Two-Face's lines were a little OOC but I found they fit. Reviews expressing thought are needed, because until I get at least 20 reviews, I'm with holding the last chapter. Speaking of which, only three chapters to go! And yes, I do have a sequel planned… *Devilish smirk* So, I'm sorry about being a review whore but I'll be needing more to keep me going, I see how many visitors I get, so I can assume that more than just one of you have an account! So please review and next chapter will be… at the latest: August fourth (Five days) so yeah, review please and peace out!


	8. Day 6

Two Face walked into their, as Joker likes to make them say, 'evil lair' and say saw the Clown Prince of Crime sitting on the desk, swinging his legs and a twisted smile on his face. Two-Face immediately knew what he wanted. "What did you do?"

Joker laughed. "Well, after we…_acquired _the man from the elevator…"

_I had the group of –by then…narrowed down to- twenty lucky citizens sit in a circle, their clothing removed so they're in nothing but their knickers. As to not have them do anything stupid. Harley sat on a desk cooing at that God forsaken little blob of fat, while I stood in the middle. _

"Now, today's game is duck, duck, goose. I'll start. Duck," He tapped the head of a young woman who -like most of them- had her legs pulled up to her chest, with the tip of his pistol. "Duck," He nudged the toupee off an older man's head. "Goose." The barrel of the pistol landed on the head of an Asian man who was holding his girlfriend. Joker pulled the trigger and the woman cried out, struggling to support the dead corpse of her beloved, he forced the gun in her hands. "And then _generously_ give it to the person on the right, _that's proper etiquette_." He roughly pulled the red faced woman to her feet, putting his hands under her arms, grabbed one of her breasts as he did so. When she got up, she aimed at the Joker, but was shot repeated by Harley, who was standing face twisted angrily with the baby pulling at one of her ponytails.

"Don't you **dare** touch my puddin'." She growled, walking to the corpse and kicking it away.

Joker laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. "That's my girl, knows what she wants, and what I want. People turning on people, I LOVE it, and do you want to know _WHY?_ Because you all do it anyways! Why not take it up a notch? I'm doing you all a favour here! Haven't you had a few days were all you can think is 'I just want to kill this person or that person or_ any_ person?' Well, NOW YOU CAN! The opportunity is _right_ in front of your stupid, fake-innocent faces." He picked the abandoned gun off the ground and gave it to the person that was beside the Asian woman. "_You're turn."_

Two-Face raised his eyebrow. "You made them all do it?"

Joker laughed and nodded. "Ye_**p**_. Until one lovely flower remained."

"What did you do?" Two-Face wouldn't admit it, but he _was _curious.

"Easy, told her to kill Harley."

Two-Face started laughing. "And how did _that_ work out?"

"What?" The tall, brunette woman stuttered.

"_What?"_ Harley said through gritted teeth.

Joker shrugged and pointed to his adoring follower with child in hand. "Kill her."

"You're crazy." The brunette whispered. Joker just smiled and wider and raised his eyebrows, daring her to test him, to push further. She swallowed the lump in her throat and shakily raised the gun, unsure of where to aim, and squeezed her eyes. Harley's face dropped its happy demeanor and became neutral, cold and bored. She just gently handed the baby over to the closest thug –who quickly became confused at the now crying infant in his tattooed arms- and stood straight ahead, squinting at the gun and unlucky person holding it. Taking a deep breath and bringing her hands above her head, she barrel rolled forward right when the trigger was pulled. Going into a handstand then springing herself into the air, she flipped twice and landed in the splits in front of the confused woman. Harley swung her back leg around and tripped her, making the lingerie clad brunette fall clumsily in a heap. Harley expertly reached out her hand and caught the falling gun without looking from her target. "_You're _crazy!"

"I'm rubber you're glue, whatever you say bounces off me," she pulled the trigger, sending the bullet in the exact middle of the brunette's forehead who fell back dead and cross eyed. "And leaves a six inch **exit wound** on you." Harley turned to Joker who was wide eyed and nervous. "_Puddin'…_ **what was **_**that**__?" _Joker raised his face to show he was shocked. His mouth was gaping like a fish out of water. Harley beamed and ran into his arms. "Aww, that was a test wasn't it? To see if I would leave the baby for you?" He just smiled and nodded slowly. He sadly had been in this situation before and knew to let Harley tell him 'what his plan was'. "Don't worry Mistah Jay, not even that KEY-YEWT, bundle a joy can come between us." She finished in a soft, dreamy voice and fell lazily in his arms with her eyes closed. Joker sighed and rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

Two-Face waited for Joker to continue but he didn't. "So, what happened to the brat?"

"MISTAH _**JAY**_!" Harley skipped into the room. "Heya Harvey. Puddin' I'm leavin' ta get more milk, the one you sent that thug, Spidah, ta get is expired. Figures, ya can't send a henchman ta do a motha's job." With that she gently placed the baby in her companion's arms and summersaulted out the door.

**{*}**

Larry had a crisp, clean black suit on and walked into the raving club. The club was one large, single room with a DJ stage and smaller dance for dancing as well as a few stripper poles in front of the sitting area. Off to the side was a small section for bathrooms and the door leading to the 'City's Largest Outdoor Golf Course.' Larry stood by the bar, flirting with a young women while watching the stripper behind her. While he took a sip of his gin & tonic, someone bumped into him roughly, making him spill his drink on the girl's dress. "Oh God, I'm so sorry- ok bye… Hey Jackass, watch where you're fucking-" Larry saw the man that had bumped him and stopped talking. The man was at least six inches taller than him and all muscle, wearing dark washed jeans and a green blazer and shades. He nodded his bald, tattooed head to the back door and waited. Larry gulped and rubbed the back of his head before walking out the door.

As soon as he let the door close behind him, he heard a click. Larry turned to try the nob but found that the door had been locked. "Fuck… fuck! What am I SUPPOSED TO DO!" He stopped himself from ripping the hair from his head and kicked a stone away, putting his hands in his pockets. Something, though, didn't feel right. He reached deep down into his pockets and pulled out another green envelope. That the 'hulk' probably put in his pocket. "Oh God…" He opened the envelope and was shocked, because instead of a riddle was just the words: **WINDMILL**

Larry looked ahead and on the top of the highest hill in the distance was the golf windmill. He walked slowly, up the hill past the patches of grass and sand, at the base of it; he looked up and saw someone. Not as tall, nor as muscly as the other green-clad goon, but he too wore a green jacket that glowed under the lights, he also sported a green bowler cap and cane with a question mark. Larry took a deep breath and stomped up the grassy hill. "Hey, buddy! What the hell is going on here?" The man, whose back was facing him, said nothing and continued to look up at the non-moving windmill. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Who the fuck do you think you are? I could sue your ass for everything you own." The mystery man slowly turned around revealing a ginger haired man wearing a purple mask. "What in the world?"

"Good evening Mr. Hillsburg." He said, taking a step towards him. "You look tired, worried, red in the face."

"Damn right I do! Do you have _any_ idea what you put me through?"

"Of course, do you think I'd have done all this planning if I didn't?" Larry stared at the masked man baffled. Who did he think he was? "Now that we're here, I'd suggest using your brilliant 'University' educated mind and flip the paper my henchman gave you over."

"Henchman?" he mumbled, taking the paper out again. "Who the hell is this guy…" Sure enough, on the other side of the paper was a riddle, as neatly written as the last.

Gets rid of bad ones,  
>Short and tall,<br>Tightens when used  
>One size fits all<p>

"What is this supposed to be?" Larry asked, looking up from the scripted words. When he did, he was met with his face in front of a lengthy piece of rope the masked man was holding in front of his face, blocking his vision. Rope that tightens and gets rid of bad… "No way, no way in hell am I-" he shoved the man's hand down but once again something was shoved in his face.

Of course this time it was a gun.

"As much fun as it would have been, I didn't want to hurt your head by making riddles on how to tie your own, so it's all ready. Just hang it on the windmill bade closest to the ground," the man nodded his head back at the structure. "I'll go inside, start the controls and you'll be on your merry way to where ever your religion preaches based on your pathetic performance as a waste of human life." Seeing Larry's confused, and mostly terrified, face he decided to elaborate. "From what I've gathered from you over the short few days I surveillanced you, you're going to hell. Now," he cocked the gun "go on. Or will I have to _make you_?"

**A/N **Okee Dokey. Here it is, almost ten days late! ^_^ Better late than never?... no? Ok… so, before I write the next chapter, *Second to last, oh my Jonathan!* I need your input: the little baby? Should Harley keep it and love it and care for it and feed it? Or should Joker find and… _unpleasant_ way of getting it the hell out of his way? Reviews are needed like fuel for my writing FIRE!


	9. Day 7

Peter came cautiously out of his rowboat that wobbled beneath him as he stepped onto the small patch of land in front of him. Fighting the urge to ralph, he settled his queasy stomach then became giddy. He looked up and saw the Statue of Liberty welcome him with a praising glow from the sun overhead. He of course, felt proud. He had successfully solved three riddles leading him to Times Square, the Liberty bell and now here. He knew he was just a game piece, but he wanted the prize at the end. He, of all people he decided, deserved the praise and reward for his hard work. This 'adventure' reminded him of his real life, where he was also just a cog in the machine, but this time he'd get what he deserved. It's not being selfish if it's true.

His thoughts were interrupted by a slow applause. A green suited man in a bowler cap came around the statue and towards him. "Well done Peter. I must say, you've exceeded my expectations of most, that being the problem solving skills of a pre-schooler." By this time, they stood face to face, The Riddler towering over him easily. "You seem a rather intelligent fellow, underappreciated; I was once in your pathetic position." The Riddler turn his head off to the distance, reminiscing. "Well, let's not dawdle on the past, but instead on the present. You've solved the most of my challenges; you've reached the final level." He took out a party favor and blew on it, making it create a normally annoying noise, but the Riddler was so giddy; when his more carefully crafted challenges were completed he became a schoolboy that just received an A. "Now, here," he handed him a paper, no envelope "is your final challenge! Oh, how exciting!"

Peter smiled at the man and read the information on the paper, but before he could, Riddler put his cane on it, the giant question mark blocking the contents on the page. "Riddle me this; how smart do you think you are?"

Peter, upset that the final piece of his puzzle was being blocked by a loony in a purple mask. He was close to his prize; he deserved it more than anyone, especially more than this prick. "More than anyone I've met." He spat. The Riddler simply smiled, he removed his cane quickly and harshly with anger and allowed Peter to read the riddle.

yyyy U R, yyyy U B, I C U R _**knot**_ y y 4 ?  
>What word belongs in place of the question mark?<p>

Peter raised his head to answer, but the Riddler raised a purple glove to silence him. "Peter, I suppose I can, for lack of a better word, _empathise_ with you. You've above average intellect but are still downgraded in all aspects in your normal, nine to five life. You're angry you don't get the praise and rewards you think you deserve, and that's why I'm here. To tell you you're an idiot." Peter became shocked and aggravated but the Riddler continued. "You think that your mind is an excuse for acclaim but it's not, take a clearly needed lesson from me, to get admiration, you must be humble, like me." The Riddler glanced at the red faced man and chuckled. "Perhaps your intolerable narcissism is why you can't acquire a female companion." He mused, trailing off before getting back to his original point. "You answered that you are smarter than anyone you've met. I do believe we've met… so that begs the question: do you think you're smarter than _me_?"

Peter stood his ground and answered angrily, "Yes."

He chuckled. "Oh, Peter, you think that, but of course you'd be wrong." The word hurt like a punch to Peter's stomach. "You see, you've merely been solving riddles, riddles I put together by the way, so that I can lead you here, where as anyone even close to my superior level of intellect would know, you won't be leaving." Peter then became worried, frightened, and inwardly crying for his mom. "Unless," his heart rate calmed "you can solve _that_ riddle." Peter sighed, he would make it, he would live!

"Y's… wise. Wise you are, wise you be, I see you are not… two y… too wise? For…" he looked up at the Riddler, who smirked confidently, holding his cane behind him against his neck. "For you? I'm not too wise for you?"

He smiled and held out the gun that had been with him since the beginning. "Not you, me."

**{*}**

"Ahh, the Brooklyn Bridge. The happy memories we'll make here!" The Joker cried out, arms stretched apart dramatically.

Two-Face rolled his eyes and looked at the baby he was holding under his arm, it was crying, it had been for hours and it wouldn't shut up. That was the only reason he agreed to help Joker on the suicide mission behind 'Mama Harley's' back. Joker turned to his '_companion_' and signalled for him to give up the baby. Two-Face tossed the bundle to Joker who caught it successfully.

"Aww, you know, it's kinda cute… in the fat, wrinkled sack of shit kind of way." He walked to the edge of the bridge and held the baby over the open water. "I kind of feel like that monkey from Lion King… or a priest baptising a baby. That's it! We'll tell Harley we tried to baptise it and it ah, _didn't make it pass God_."

Two Face scoffed. "Isn't she atheist?"

"Ok fine, we'll worry about details later, now I think this ugly thing needs a speech, a heartwarming on about love and the trials of life before we send it to the fishies." He thought for a moment, then let the baby fall. "Nah, too much work." Joker laughed as he walked ahead, an irate Two-Face walking behind. "Ya know Denty, I happen to have a couple of _really good_ dead baby jokes! Ya wanna hear one?" He didn't even bother responding to the sadistic clown before he continue. "What do you call a dead baby with no arms and no legs in the middle of the ocean? **Fucked! **HAHAHA!"

"Your _brain_ is **fucked clown**."

"Hahaheeheehoho, don't you know it Two-Face my boy!" He tried putting an arm around his shoulder, but Two-Face roughly shoved it off. "Fine, but what about a limbless dead baby _hanging on your wall?_ ART!"{ Joker once again went into a laughing fit while Harvey tried to choke back bile. Two-Face sighed loudly, clearly annoyed. "Ok, I'm sorry, you have some brooding and sick injustice to do instead of listen to little old me. But before you go do that, have I told you the one about how to make a baby stop crawling around in circles?"

"Honey, I'm HOME!" Harley squealed happily, hugging two grocery bags to her chest. She saw her puddin' sitting at his desk, smiling at her. She ran eagerly to his open arms, past Two-Face that watched carefully from his desk. She kissed him greedily before placing the bags on the table. "So, where's Mama Harley lil' bundle a joy and love?" She questioned, dreamily. Joker still smiled and pushed the bags off his desk, there contents spilling and breaking on the floor. "Mistah J?" she asked, her voice filled with annoyance. "Where's my baby?"

Quite possible the only person that could make Joker visible look nervous was his psychotic sometimes girlfriend Harley Quinn. Right now, she stood arms crossed, face twisted with anger and her foot tapping the floor impatiently. Two-Face breathed a low chuckled as the clown's confident demeanour visible shrunk, as well as the clown himself deeper into his chair. "Harlz, in life, there are many moments of bliss, and many… _of sorrow_. Our poor, dear, sweet baby… ah… _thing_. Had a heart attack, right here!" he pointed at a spot on his desk. "He missed his mommy so much, died of a broken heart don'tchya know?" He started to chuckle at the ridiculous tale but kept his impeccable acting going. Harley's angry exterior broke and she became sad, her bottom lip trembling and her arms falling to her sides in defeat. Joker pulled her close to him –much to his dislike- "So yes, you killed it, but _I forgive you!_" She began sobbing into his silk suit so he pushed her off. "But, in times of sorrow, we must keep our heads high! Let out a laugh…"

Harley wiped her tears and looked at her puddin' "You'd really comfort me?" she asked sweetly.

"No, but go see Eddie, I here he has a really good baby riddle. Should put a smile on your face! _Or mine_."

**A/N: HOLY CRAP! Is it true? Is this story really almost done? Yes… yes it is. Next chapter is yours for just one easy payment of a review! It's already written, I just need some leverage to post it, yah know? So, sequel could be a possibility if enough interest is shown. So, one thing, I liked my **_**idea**_** of Riddler's activity in the Big Apple but I'm not too happy about how I executed it. So, suggestions on that would be lovely and how to fix if any of the characters seemed too OOC.**


	10. NewspaperDay 8

Newspaper Clippings 

**Bomb Scare Rocks Empire State Building**

**New Terrorist Group in 'Clown' Motif**

'_**Cirque-De-Terror'**_** Plants Bomb In Empire State**

**Mass Homicide at Popular Coffee Chain**

'**Coffee Killer' Still at Large**

'**Scarecrow of Starbucks'**

**New York Botanical Gardens Overgrown, Body Count Rising**

**Botanical Assassin in NYC**

**Pesticides; Pros and Deadly Cons**

**Courthouse Shot Up**

**Hudson v. Airity Case 'Shot Out'**

**New Your Supreme Court 'Double Crossed'**

**Bloody Murder in 'New York's Safest Neighborhood'**

**Starbucks Scarecrow Attacks Home**

**Young Blonde 'Down the Rabbit hole in Madness'**

**Three Murders Day Apart**

**Landmark Murders **_**Gain**_** Tourism**

**New Nightclub Closed For Murder, Again**

**NEW YORK MOURNS**

Each member of the group was proud of the papers that past week, the Rogues decided they liked it there, and it would be months before the Bat would find out about the murders here, then link it to them. Everyone was now looking for their own places and goons, breaking away from each other happily. Soon the city of dreams would be theirs, and they'd have fun taking it.

That is until the heavy footsteps and familiar screaming of sirens filled their ears.

All the rogues looked up from whatever it was they were doing and heard the police stampeding upstairs, shouting for them to come out with their hands up or something along those lines. "How did they find us?" Crane hissed, already packing his things.

Everyone followed his lead. "Ask the _clown_." Poison Ivy spat out.

"Wasn't me this time toots." Joker assured, continuing to shove things into Harley's willing arms.

"Then who was it Mistah J?" Everyone paused and looked around at each other. Edward bent his head down in guilt as he placed his hat on his head and mask on his eyes.

"Nigma…" Tow-Face growled

Edward sighed and picked up his suitcase, following everyone else out the back door. "I-I-It's not my fault. I _had to_."

"Can it Nigma, we'll talk about your riddle compulsion when we're _not_ about to be arrested." Crane snarled, putting his briefcase in the truck of the car, everyone else following his lead. Joker took the wheel and honked the horn to get everyone to move quicker, as well as signalling the police. The horn was just a recording of Joker's maniacal laughter.

"Come on kiddies! Party's a starting!" Everyone piled into the purple convertible and Joker slammed his foot on the gas, speeding them off.

Jervis caught his hat that almost flew off his head and turn around to look behind him at the shrinking city. "Twinkle twinkle little Bat, how I wonder where you're at." He spoke thoughtfully.

"The Bat's not here Tetch." Crane informed, still glaring angrily at Edward.

"That's what's curious. Curiouser-"

"And curiouser we know, we've heard it." Two-Face shouted angrily from the passenger seat. Jervis clenched his fist and Crane held him back.

"Gentlemen, can't we all just try to be civil? Who knows how long we'll be stuck in a moving vehicle together…" Edward suggested.

"Shut up riddles, you have no right to talk." Ivy spat, hesitantly letting Harley braid her fiery hair.

"Ladies, gentlemen, plant hybrids, don't despair! I hear Chicago's nice this time of year…"

**A/N: Yeah, that's it. I apologise for the crappy ending. Definitely not my best work, but hey, whatchya gonna do? So if there's enough interest, then a sequel is possible, with hopefully better plotlines ^_^ Reviews are still needed even though we're at an end, for they encourage me to make sequels are just other random stories involving the rogues! So, this is, I'm afraid, goodbye. Before I go, if any of you are into Eddie boy, I'm posting a RiddlerxOC story **_**very soon**_**. Ok, so… thanks for your support and reviews!**


	11. Letter

Hey There Kiddies!

It's your old pal, Uncle J. Here to bring you some news that'll have you laughing with joy.

As you know, our crazy antics in New York, New York were cut short because _Puzzles_ here couldn't keep it in his pants. (By 'it', I mean riddles.) So now we're on the road again, a crazy little family road trip adventure, and you're ALL invited! Yippee for _you_! It's a vacation you won't want to miss, a story to _die for_.

Did I mention some old friends of ours are showing up? No? Well, don't you want to find out who? Of course you do!

So, why are you still reading this? Go find it! After the Gotham Rogues took New York, the Gotham Rogues are taking…

Las Vegas!

My puddin's right, of course. You should read the story, it's-

Harley! This is _my_ letter, get off! Hehe, sorry about that kids, anyways-

Don't push Harley around Clown, or you'll have my plants to answer to.

Oh I'm shaking Pams, not that I don't have pesticides in my pocket.

_Would you two __**shut up**__._

Two-Face? Ugh, why doesn't everyone else write here, it'll be like a Christmas card!

_Why is a raven like a writing desk?_

I really could care less, but was that Tetchy or Eddie?

_Please, my riddles are far more brilliant than that piece of gibberish._

**Careful what you say about Lewis Carroll Nigma, or else Jervis will make you face your fears even without my assistance.**

AND THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE TODAY! Tune in next time, (if I haven't killed them all)

…Well, what are you still doing here? The start of our adventures are up, so go and read! _Enhance _and _enlighten _your minds!


End file.
